elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bound Sword (Skyrim)
Bound Sword is a ''Novice''-level Conjuration spell in . When activated, an ethereal version of the Daedric Sword appears in the hand the spell was cast from (the overcharged version appears by default in the right hand). Sheathing dispels the Bound Sword, and other Bound items. Finishing moves may be performed with Bound Swords equipped. All bound weapons may be Poisoned and dual wielded. Base damage This weapon has a base damage of nine without any perks, and a base damage of fourteen when the Conjuration level 20 perk, "Mystic Binding", has been applied. Skills Casting the Bound Sword spell levels Conjuration, while landing successful blows with the weapon increases One-Handed and Conjuration. Thus, Conjuration governs the magicka cost of the spell, and One-Handed governs the damage of the weapon. Apparel enchanted with "Fortify One-Handed" increases the bound sword's damage, as it would with any physical one-handed sword. Perks *Soul Stealer - all bound weapons instantly Soul Trap enemies killed with them, if the Dragonborn has a large enough Soul Gem in their inventory. *Oblivion Binding - banishes any summoned creature and turns any raised ones. *Mystic Binding - increases the damage of all bound weapons. *The Bound Sword is also affected by all One-Handed perks. *Casting Bound Sword creates noise, which may cause the detection of the player while Sneaking. This can be resolved by learning the "Quiet Casting" perk. Spell Tome Attributes *'Weight': 1 *'Value': 49 *See Spell Tome for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *Farengar Secret-Fire sells this spell tome at Dragonsreach. *Phinis Gestor sells this spell at the College of Winterhold after the Dragonborn reaches Conjuration level 25. *Calcelmo sells this spell tome in Markarth. *On a table in front of the Bandit Chief at Treva's Watch. Usefulness Mages who cannot accommodate for the weight of an offensive weapon may select the Bound Sword for instances when melee combat is more appropriate than spells or when the mage's magicka has expired. With the "Soul Stealer" perk unlocked, Bound Swords automatically cast Soul Trap on foes. Because of this, characters who desire to make use of enchanting and need to fill soul gems quickly might find using Bound Sword advantageous. It's also extremely powerful for low level players, as the casting cost is lower than 100, the Novice Conjuration perk has no prerequisites, and "Mystic Binding" can be attained in at most 5 skill levels. As a spell, it can also be smuggled into areas where weapons are not supposed to be available, such as jail, Cidhna Mine, and the Thalmor Embassy. This holds true for both of the other bound weapons, but the sword's availability to any character means they can use it just for these instances. Bound weapons also cannot be disarmed, by the shout. Trivia *Thalmor Soldiers and Falmer favor this spell. *When approaching some friendly characters with a Bound Sword equipped some people react to it and make positive remarks, such as "Oooo, such pretty colors" and "Beautiful!" Guards are unimpressed, though. *When Dual Cast with Conjuration Dual Casting, the spell only summons one sword for an extra amount of time. It appears in the left hand, with the right hand still equipped with the spell. Pressing the buttons one after the other, instead of at the same time, can remedy this and equip both at the same time, but with no extended time. *It is not necessary to do damage with the bound sword in order to level up Conjuration. As long as an aware enemy is near, Conjuration gains skill points. The spell can be cast many times in order to level up Conjuration quickly. *The Bound Sword, like other Bound Weapons, appears to lose its solid purple aura as the spells time limit is soon to expire. Bugs *Sometimes the blade does not appear, but it can be swung and deals damage. *The above glitch not only happens from casting, but from drawing from a save that you have the sword equipped in. When you load you will have an invisible sword. *The appearance of the sword, as well as the sound effect, may delay or come too quickly. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' ru:Призванный меч (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Weapons